


Show Me

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Biting, Dirty Talk, Dorisi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Home, Homecoming, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Returning Home, Riding, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Top Mike, True Love, Undercover, bottom sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Sonny shows Mike how much he's missed him...





	Show Me

    They were tangled up in bed together, Sonny’s thighs cinching around Mike’s waist as his lover whispered into his ear, his hot breath sending a delicious thrill through every single one of Sonny’s nerve endings. His long fingers were threaded through Mike’s dark hair as his day old stubble grazed across the line of Sonny’s jaw, his molten hot kisses raining on the hollow of Sonny’s slender throat. They had been entwined like this for what seemed like hours, rough hands roving, caressing, stroking as if the two of them were relearning one another.

    In a way they were, it had been a long couple of months without Mike in his life. They had known Mike’s undercover stint would be tough but Sonny hadn’t anticipating how emotionally crippling it would be living alone in their apartment. The ghost of Mike had haunted this place the same way it did his dreams. Opening the door tonight and finding his lover stepping out of the bathroom in just a towel and very little else had been better of than any other Christmas gift he could have asked for.

    “Show me.” Sonny keened as Mike’s silky length rubbed against that sensitive space, causing that sensuous friction to resonate deep inside of him. “Show me how much you love me.”

    “Sonny...” Mike uttered his name into the curve of his shoulder, his teeth biting that sweet, provocative spot, the one that drove Sonny crazy as he entered the man he loved slowly.

    His thumb brushed across Sonny’s parted lips as he groaned out loud in ecstasy at the sensation of Mike inside of him.

    “I love the way you look at me like this.” Mike whispered, his eyes meeting those gorgeous baby blues as he began to move in long, drawn out strokes. “How tight you feel while I fuck you.”

    Sonny’s hands chased up along Mike’s bare back, his fingertips digging into his flesh as Mike hit that titillating spot, the one that made Sonny arch up with every single thrust. His cries were getting louder now, Mike’s own ragged breathes were resounding through the room as their hearts thudded against one another. They didn’t last long but that had never mattered. Tonight was about reacquainting, about falling in love with each other all over again and that was how Sonny felt when he hit the pinnacle of release, those brilliant green eyes staring directly into his at the moment of climax.

    Mike Dodds was his soulmate and soon Sonny hoped, his husband.

    

    

    


End file.
